PROJECT SUMMARY The Enrichment Program of the P20 Exploratory Center for Precision Health in Diverse Populations focuses on developing nurse scientists in Metabolic Syndrome (MetS) and its resulting multiple chronic conditions (MCC). The Enrichment Program seeks to foster the development early career nurse scientists into successful, NIH-funded, independent investigators. The overarching aims of the Enrichment Program are to support nurse scientists in learning how to (1) Understand and evaluate how the underlying biology and pathophysiology of MetS and its resulting MCC leads to differential symptom and biomarker expression. (2) Analyze the impact of race, ethnicity, age, and sex on biological, behavioral, and environmental factors leading to MetS and its resulting MCC, and how these factors influence the methods needed to effectively perform nursing research in diverse populations. (3) Take MetS and its resulting MCC bench research (T1/T2) to the bedside (T3) and integrate it into everyday clinical practice (T4). (4) Develop effective and efficient collaborative interdisciplinary teams to carry out research in MetS and its resulting MCC. (5) Understand and effectively use core data elements in the design and implementation of research studies in MetS and its resulting MCC. (6) Evaluate the ethical, legal and social implications of performing science on MetS and its resulting MCC in diverse populations, including the use of biomarkers. The center will achieve these aims by leveraging the extensive resources available at the NYU Rory Meyers College of Nursing (NYU Meyers) and the greater NYU scientific community as well as by developing new programs. Existing resources at NYU Meyers include internal grant reviews, speaker series, the NIDA-funded P30 Center in Drug Use and HIV Research, the Hartford Institute for Geriatric Nursing, and the NSF-funded X-lab, which brings technology solutions to healthcare. New programs developed specifically to provide individual, group, and peer mentoring. Programs in these areas will include a Science in Progress monthly seminar, a journal club, and a writing accountability and peer mentoring group. We will also expand mentorship and capacity in our post-doctoral fellowships and visiting scholar programs in the area of MetS and its resulting MCC. The Enrichment Program will develop and implement targeted seminars and day-long methodologic and scientific programs, targeted to areas of need as identified through an annual needs assessment. The Enrichment Program activities will be highly sustainable, as they will be woven into the fabric of NYU Meyers and fit into existing resources, structures, and funding streams. By the end of the five year P20 period, the new programs will be self-sustained by the faculty and by support from the Dean of NYU Meyers. The Enrichment Program will be evaluated by an experienced external scientist, who will perform an annual review based on process and outcome measurements. The evaluation will be reviewed by the Enrichment Program Director and the Administrative Core to ensure that the program maximizes the development of early-career nurse scientists in research on MetS and its resulting MCC in diverse populations.